Emos Super Smash Brothers 2: Revenge of Zelda
by emosrthebest
Summary: Zelda is a bitch fuck her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Wow so it's been a long ass fucking time since I wrote a novel and I'm so excited omg! Thank you Jessica for editing, you sexy fucking bitch I love you so much! It was so fun having drugs with you on my 13th birthday! True ass friends!

"Hey you gay" I said to Zelda who wasn't dead anymore.

"Boohoo wah" she cried like a bitch ass bitch and ran away.

Me and Link have been dating for like basically 2 years and we have 2 kids together so we're like totally in love and stuff lol we have sex a lot. I was wearing sexy black boots with hot pink lingerie and my vagina was out. You could basically see all my boobs except my nipples and my hair was long, sexy, and black.

"Damn you look like a thing I wanna have sex with" Link yelled exotically as he grabbed me by my throat and started making rape to me hotly and I loved it and then he came in my hand and I gave him a hand/blow job and his cum was everywhere and I licked it up with my tongue. I orgasmed like 700 times out of my vagina.

My pussy literally destroyed by his big meaty cock dick and I wanted to get some food so we went to emo Taco Bell and we had sex in front of all the people but they were all cool emo people so they cheered really loudly. He came in my taco and I used it as sour cream but not actually sour cream because it was cum but like you know what I mean, like it basically was, like it was a condiment basically so like that means it's a taco topping, maybe not actually sour cream so like maybe that was the wrong word but still like you get it.

So after that I saw Samus who was looking so super-hot but not in a gay way because I am not a fucking lesbian wtf, so we went up to Samus and we said hi and she said hi back.

Then we saw Zelda killing a goth guy outside so we went to go save him omg!

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I was trying 2 get jessica 2 rite this chapter 4 me but she is busy doing her gay ass scool stuf so imam just try rite this myself, ive gotten lots better at spelling/tiping anyway. I wanted 2 respawn to this DISGUSSTING review that sum hater left for me:  
"My username reflects what I think of this story. Honestly, this isn't "emo" like you claim it is. It's bitchy pornography. It contains a curse word in every sentence. It follows no coherent plot and the plot it does have so far is full of plotholes. Your characters have no depth whatsoever in every fanfic you've ever written. Please do us all a favor and stop romanticising graphic sex, rape, and self hate. Actually, a bigger favor would be to stop writing altogether until you've been inside an English classroom and learned a thing or two about literature. The fact that you need a friend to edit for a Fanfiction website is just plain sad. For some reason, you think that anyone who isn't emo deserves to die. Also, how am I not surprised that you like drugs?"  
BITCH STFU WHATTHE HELL R U ASS EVEN TAKING ABOUT U R SO FKCING DUMB OMG I DON'T ROMANTISIZE RAPE AND SELF HATE. IM DATING TYLER JOSPEH AKA LINK IN THE STORY NOT A RAPIST OR SELF HATER U R SO STUPIDE U FUKING SUCK AND GA HOPE YOU GET PUNCHED BY A DICK BUTT.  
Btw sumone in my dms asked why I don't say the n word now an its bc I realised that it rude and bad to say bc I got a new blac freind an she telled me so pls when u read my old storys replace the n word with "cool African American person' plz

I saw Zelda being a bich to the goth guy so I went out there to beet her asshole.

"Hey u gay" I said in a sexy hot way "u needs 2 stop that bc what if u were him then u wuld be sad bc u wuldnt want get bullyd and hated on ok so stop"

"no u emo vagina bich" she said back at to me

"well fine then am guess ill have to beet ur ass u gay popular prep slut who wears pink" I said herofully

So then we started 2 fite and I grabbed her hair but it came off bc she was wearing an wig bc shes a bald cunt and then it turned out she was secritly hiding tht she was actualy sarkura from naruto and also that poser bich halsey whop is a gay pop star singer not emo but she appropriate edgy cultur 2 feel cooler I hate that bich

"ew is halsey! Nasty fugly ho bich" I screemed in whorer. I started to punching her in her the nipples and she cryd like a bich bc it hurt her. I started 2 slam my big huge monstris sexy boobs onto her face and she started 2 dye and stop living but then suddenly ariana grtande popped out and started singing her gay popular radio songs and I attempted to suicide myself but link saved me by slaping her wit his big meaty juicy sexy warm long hard dick penis and she dyed. I taked off my shirt and started 2 chok Zelda with it like in that one movi where sumone choke I forget the movi but sumone choke in it sumone plz leave the titel in the reviews plz I will put u in the story if u do did that for me. Then I stoled her shirt and doubel chokd her wit it. She had on a gay taylor swift shirt but it was of one of her gay songs not the cool one. I like look what you made me do bc she's wearing black in the video and video is dark with lots of gothness and stuff but her other songs still gay I hope she dye but still not as much as want ariana grandstupid to. My shirt was a 21 pilots t shirt and it showed my boobs and vagina, my pants were a skirt that said "bitch fuck" on them with picures of luke hemings from 5sos.

So then Zelda/sakura/hallsey was dead but then she came back to life so we killed her again and she dead so we had sex to her corps and called her names

So then we went to hot topic and saw the casheer from the first story there and she told us everything was free 4 us but then boswer came in and kidnapped me and I said stop bich but he didn't and he took me to my moms house so everyone went to go save me

TO BE CONTINEWED….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey you bitches, fuck you for leaving your gay ass mean ass reviews. My stories are fucking good and you're all just vagina faggots! I put lots of work into my stories and who are you? You're all just irrelevant dick butts! Thank you to the people who left good comments but FUCK YOU HOOKER SHITS THAT GAVE BAD ONES YOU FAGGOTS I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU I SWEAR TO JESUS AND GOD YOU FUCKS I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE OR I DIE SO THAT YOU AREN'T IN THE SAME BEINGNESS AS ME YOU DUMB PEOPLE!  
Jessica couldn't edit because she's depressed because her dumbass gay boyfriend cheated on her with a slut ass hooker bitch Naielly who is in my 3rd period class and she's a stupid fucking bitch. She's Asian so I made fun of her this morning by squinting my eyes and going "ching chong wing ding wong" and telling her to go back to Chinese but she FUCKING TOLD THE TEACHER BECAUSE SHE'S A SNITCH ASS FAG WHORE so I got my parents called and I was mad so I took the picture of her having sex with Josiah (Jessica's ex bf) and I sent it to her parents and according to her friend Mesika her parents grounded her for 3 months and banned her from seeing Josiah and now everyone knows Josiah is a cheater fuck so he's gonna stay single LOL TAKE THAT BITCHES FUCK YOU HAHAHA LOL LMAO BITCH HA! So my friend Tasha edited instead, thank you girl!

Bowser took me into his castle and started licking my feet and I was like "We bitch gross wtf" and then he was being rude and calling me names.

"Fuck you bitch ass prep ass dick faggot" I yelled at him.

"You're dumb" he said back to me.

I got mad so I began to rape him and he was like no stop but I kept raping him because he had raped me before and deserved it.

"Lol" I laughed in a revenge voice and then ran out of the castle. I had on hot pink and black boots that went all the way up to my boobs and I didn't even need to wear any other clothes because they were so sexy and long they covered my whole body including my boobs, asshole, vagina, and butthole.

I got out of the castle and I saw Link and I was so horny for his large juicy penis because I had been kidnapped for hours and even when I was raping Bowser he had a small dick so it didn't feel as good.

"Let's have dick sex" I said to him.

He took off all my clothes and I took off his and I sucked his penis and he came on my tongue and I started to to lick the ground with my tongue sexily. Then we had hot vagina and anal butt sex and it was sexy and hot. Then we started doing drugs and he shot up heroin into his dick and I snorted cocaine with my vagina and then we started doing xanax while we had even more hot dirty sweaty gross sex and I cut my wrists and poured alcohol into it and I got drunk and started to fuck his penis with my toes.

Then all of the sudden one of the cars driving by stopped by us... It was Zelda! And Samus, Marth, Lucas, Ness, and the cashier from hot topic were all tied up naked in the back screaming for help! I got a vagina boner from seeing them naked but I also was like omfg no that's bad.

"Ha emo bitch!" She yelled and then drove off.

"Omg let's save them!" Link yelled.

So we started towards the car and went to do it.

To be continued...

A/N: ONLY LEAVE GOOD REVIEWS YOU ASS GAYS OR I'LL BE MAD AND CALL YOU OUT AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: FUK U FUCKER TARD BITCHES FIXKING SUCK MY VAGINA!U BITCHES KEEP LEAVING BAD REVEWS SO I'M MAD AND SAD AND I CUT MY RISTS BC OF THEM AND I AM GONNA CALL U OUT LIK I SED I WOLD!Fuck u st2pid ass link and zelda bitches, ur comments artent fuking funnie stfu! Go kill urselvfes faggits! And FUCK YOU HAHAHA NO, U ARE BITCH AND FAGGIT DICK SUKER CUNT STFU! My fries don't have time to help me exit my story so I'm just go a write it and I'm using my phone now for autocorrect so am sorry for bat grammor I'm trying to get to become to be better art it. Fucking u better not fuking leaf bad revews anymore or I'm will be fuKing MAD AS FUKING HECK SKREW YOU DANG DUMMIES I HATE U STUPID DUMB FACES U R NOT NICE AND UR MEAN AND I DON'T LUKE U AND I DON'T FUKCING CARE ABOUT YOUR GAY OPINIONS FOKING FAGGOT BEACHES!

Bitch add fuking Zelda kidnapped my fuciking friends and I felt sad mad and bad and I cut my wrists with a nife and I started to be social and held a gun up to my face while crying and I pulled the trigger and I almost kiled myself!

"PEACH NO DON'T FUKING KILL SELF THATS GAY!" Link yell

"I WANT FUKING DIE I FUKING H8TE MY LIVE SO FUCKING MUSH I HATE BITCH CUNT ZELDA AND HER GROSS SMALL VAGINA, SHE CARES SO MUCH ABOUT ARE E3LATIONSHIP WHEN SHE'S A TRASH BITCH WITH A SHIT RELATIONSHIP, SHE'S DATING WARIO AND HE HAS A SMALL DICK PENIS AND HE FUCKS DUDE BEHIND HER BAC, LAST WEEK I SEED HIM SUCKING DONKIE KONGS DICK PENIS AND THEN THEY HAD SEX IN THE BUTT AFTER AND HE PROBABLY HAS AIDS BC HE'S FUKING GAY WHICH MEANS SHE HAVE AIDS TOO!" I whispered with sad tears in my sad eyes.

"MAHAHAWAHAHA!" Maniaclly Zelda laffed as she laffed manically "I HAVE ALL YOU'RE FRIENDS TIED UP IN MY BASMENT AND I KISSED ALL OF THEM SO THEY HAVE AIDS NOW FROM MY GAY BOYFRIEND! HA!" She laffed sistinerlly

"HAHA NOW I'M GIVE U AIDS!" Dario threated

"BITCH NO" I cried sexily

"FCK U PENIS ASS FACE" Link refused

Wario stated to fuking chase us and tried to kiss us and give us aids but we were skinny and fast and he was fucking fat and gross and couldn't catch us. Him and zelda started to had sex in eachother groteskly as I puked out of my vagina bc it looked so gross

"Fucking whore bitch popular slut thot nasty skank bitch!" Link yelled at Zelda hotly and also sexily and angrily and hotly with his shirt off

Me and link were so disgust by then that we started to have sex to combat their nastiness. We took of all of each others clothe and he but his huge dick into my pussy and started to fuck me hard and we lasted like 30 minutes longer then then bc we're better sexers and he came into my eyes and got his got cum everywhere hotly

Zelda and Wario got jealous of how hot are sex was that they decided to left

"HAHAHA YOU'LL NEVER SAVE UR FRIENDS BC THERE LOCKED UP IN MY HOUSE BASMENT AT 1342 MERDITH ROAD IN PALMS SPRINGS CALIFORNA!" HAHAHA" Zelda laffed uglily then they flyed away gayily

"Omg wat can we do now!" I cried questionally

"Well we should go try 2 sav them" link explained with his sexy abs hot face and big dick penis

So then we save them and we goed to my house

"Oh no but we have aids now how do we get rid of them!" Asked the casheir from hot topic

"Yeah" the rest agreed

"I know! If we get enough emo point we can have a wish and can with that u no longer have aids!" I yelled exitidly

To be contunued...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok I am BEYOND fed up with u bitch gays! The revews that ppl is leaving are SO FUKING STUPID AND DUM LITERALY I'M JUST RITING A GOOD STORY FOR MY FANS TO ENJOY AND U DICK FAGGITS ARE TELLING ME IT'S BAD! I know that mine story is GOOD and ur all just jellis retard faggit ass popular preps! I'm not homophonic, ur all just st2pid! I'm using gay and fagit as a insult bc no one want 2 be gay so it's an good insult bc no one wants to be calld gay, so STOP BEIN AFFENDED BY SOMTHUNG THAT'S NOT EVEN AFFENCEVE OMFG UR SO ANONYING! I DON'T H8TE GAYS OK, I LITERALY HAVE FAGGITS IN MY STORIES IT'S JUST A WORD UR SO SENSATIVE U SNOWFALKES! STFUUUUU! It's not the same as using the n word bc black ppl were slavs and it's affenceve to call somone an slave, but gays weren't slaves so who gives a fuck!? KYS FAGGIT SHITS, GO BE TRIGERED SOMWHERE WHERE SOMONE CARES!

Our first misson 2 get emo points was 2 go to ariana Grande concert and kill ariana Grande and her gay fans. We got guns from walmart then we got a bomb from link. We all wint the consert and she was prefroming "No teers left to cri" and my ears started fucking bleding bc she can't fucking sing and she make shit music that I don't lissen to. I listen to actuel good music like 21 pilots and black vale brides and botfd and sleeping with sirins.

I was wearing black slitteloes with tiny shorts that were so short they didn't go past mine vagina and they said 21 pilots on them and I had a crop top on tht said "Fuck bitch shit cunt sex" on it in blood red riting and the shirt was black, it was cut low and by boobs were having clevege. Link was nakid and he had hot sexy scars from cutting heself all over his hot body, samis had on the same thang I did but with a sleping with sirins shirt insted. Ness and lukes was wearing matching black outfits with skulls and blood and cuss words on them, marth had on a dark cloak with blood red eyeliner so thick it was like frosting, the casheir from hot topic had on black kombat boots with hot pink fishnets and a blood red mini dress with the word "GOTH" written on it on the stomach part and it was super tight and showed lot of her boobs, sonic aka dahvie vantity was there too as well and had wearing on black clothes

I started 2 drink alcohol and do cocane and meth and herion to take my mind off the shittie songs I was had to hearing. I got so hihg that I took of my clothes and started masturbating, link saw me and got turned and and started to fuck me hard, sonic came up and put his dick penis in links Asshole and fucked him while link fucked me and the Marty started to fuck me in my ass and samus fucked him in he ass, the casheir from hot topic and lukas and ness started to had a 3 way while I sucked ness dick and all of us were doing a orgy sex. Everyone orgamsed at same time and so much fin got everywhere that it got on the preps at the concert and they was were like "we gross" so I shot them. The security fucking tgrew us out and for shooting ppl and I was fucking mad

"FUCKING BASTARD SHITTERS!" I yell at the sexily and hotly and emoically in a sexy gothic voice

"OH SHIT WE DIDN'T GET 2 KILL HER!NOOOO!" Samis yell

Then ariana Grande appered in the street "HAHAHA, YOU FOOLISH BITCHES! NOT ONLY AM I BITCH ASS ARIANA GRANDE BUT IM ALSO USER HAHAHA NO!"

"OMG NOOOO!" screamed link in anogy in a sexy hot way that made me horny

HAHAHA NO suddenly started to form into a ugly fat bitch (her true form) and started to rape Lukas

"NO HELP!" Lukas cried in pian

"NO STOP IM AM IN LOVE WITH HE!" Samis yell passonitly

Samis went up to HAHAHA NO and beat the shit out of her and kamehamehad her in her gross vagina, then we all vilently gang fucked her dead corpse

"HA TAKE THAT ARIANA GRANDE/HAHAHA NO" yelled me

But then HAHAHA NO rose from the dead and flew away into the sky "I WILL BE REVENGED" she yelled in a gay voice

I started 2 cri and I was so sad that I wanted to suicide myself so I took the bomb and swallowed it

"NOOO" screemed my friends as I exploded

But was it 2 l8?

TO BE CONTINUE...


	6. Chapter 6

I slammed the door open, followed by Link, the dim lighting in the room reflecting off his Hylian Shield. Zelda sat up in bed, blinking rapidly at the bright light in the doorway. She rubbed her eyes and squinted. Link paced forward, a frown on his face. He gripped her arm with his left hand.

"What the fucking ass shit do you think you're doing!?" Zelda yelled. I laid a hand on Link's shoulder, giving zelda a smile similar to that of a wolf.

"We're talking you to the emo Court. You have spoken treason against the ruler of gothic emoicness, and have disgraced the hero of emo. You possess explicit photographs and you have also spoken badly of one of my advisors," i said. Another feminine figure emerged from the doorway. Zelda recognised her to be HAHAHA no.

"I'm a dumb fucking bitch and I should kms," HAHAHA no said, bearing a fag smile. Zelda tried to tear her hand from Link's grasp. But Link was too strong, his muscles toned from his teen years of handling unruly sheep and cattle. He was so fucking hot. He thrust her into a spot between him, me and HAHAHA no. He looked at me and gave a firm nod.

"Let us return to Hyrule," I said, beginning to conjure Farore's Wind. Zelda looked around frantically, trying to find an opening to run through. Link saw this and pulled out his huge dick, holding it in a threatening manner. Farore's Wind surrounded them, and zelda knew she was doomed.

Then we beat the shit out of Zelda and then killed HAHAHA no.

But then Zelda escaped and ran away!

Hope you don't mind, dumb ass reviewer. And yes, HAHAHA no, this is how fanfiction should be done. Hope you enjoyed


	7. Chapter 7

"OMG we need to go kill Zelda and also make sure that dumb fat bitch Brianna (HAHAHA NO) is dead too!" I screamed sexually in hot gothic way.

"Yes but let's have sex first" Link said as he put his dick in me hotly

"OMG YA OH YES YEP OH UH UH YES MOAN UH HARDER DEEPER UH YES SEX OH UH LINK AKA TYLER JOSEPH FROM TWENTY 1 PILOTS YES!" I screamed as he fucked me with his huge wiener.

"OH FUCK PEACH I'M GONNA CUM!" He yelled then came in my vagina. He picked up his guitar and started to play a song he wrote called "Cancer". It was so beautiful omg and I was the first person to hear it!

"Turn away, if u could get me a drink of water bc my hips are chopped and fated" he singed in his hot sex voice

"OMG BEST SONG EVER!" I yelled at him

Then Brianna walked in bc she came back to life

"Im an ugly stupid fucking bitch and I should kms, no one will ever love me and I'll never get a guy with a big dick and sexy gothic emo looks and muscles like u Emma aka Peach and I'm jealous" Brianna cried

"Yeah that sucks u should probably kys lmao loser ass bitch" I replied

Then she killed herself by tripping over a table and I was like lmao.

But then Zelda walked in!

"HAHAHAHA I MADE A MIND CHANGING MACHINE AND AM GONNA USE IT!" Zelda yelled.

She took out a gay ass pink prep machine and zapped Link with it. Link ran over to her and kissed her, "I love you Zelda" he said.

"What the fucking ass hell god damn shit fuck?!" I yelled madily

Then Zelda and link started having sex in the vagina and asshole on the counter right in front of me. I was gonna fight but I could only cry, i was so devisteted.

"YOU SICK TWISTED FUCKER BITCH! OMG UR SUCH A GAY!" I cried at Zelda.  
Zelda and Link exited and left. I was so sad and mad and also I felt really bad.

I called samus and marth aka Josh aka Josh dun and sonic aka dahvie vanity and ness and lukas and the cashier from hot topic and they all came over

"OMG what a fucking bitch!" Said sonic

"Yeah" said the cashier from hot topic

"OMG what is we gonna do!" Marth said

"We need to get revenge!" Said ness as he cuddled Lukas and they started to make Out (SEE I'M NOT A HOMOPHOBE)

"Well the best revenge is to become a famous singer slash actress, then they'll be jealous" samus explained

"OMG true!" I agreed.

"We can start off small. OMG I JUST REMEMBERED THERE'S OPEN MIC NIGHT AT AN ALL AGES BAR TONIGHT U SHOULD WRITE A SONG AND GO AND PERFORM IT!" Samus said smartly

"OMG YEAH" I said

(LATER THAT DAY)

I stepped onto the stage. There were over 500 people watching me. Even though I know I'm really talented and amazing I was still nervous and humble.

The announcer started talking. "FOR HER FIRST EVER PERFORMANCE, EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR THE AMAZING EMMA MILLSTREET, WITH HER STAGE NAME BLOODXENA!"

I walked on stage and the music began and I walked on stage. The best was a cool dark pop beat kinda like twenty one pilots or Melanie Martinez. I started to sing perfectly. The song is called "Bloody Tears of Misery".

"I am so lost  
I am not found  
I am so crossed  
I can't make a sound

Stupid people hate on me  
And it makes me mad  
But I think of darkness and  
It makes me glad

Im suicidal and I wanna die  
But I can't kill myself because of sides  
I am the walking girl of sadness  
My world is filled with so much madness"

I looked out to the crowd and they were crying and amazed. I knew it was my moment, and my nerves went away. I began the chorus.

"Somebody save me from the bloody tears of misery  
Oh whoa oh  
Im not doing good I'm feeling bad  
Im feeling really really sad  
I cut my wrists to feel better  
But it only helps a little  
I am mad like a feather  
But im stuck in the middle  
I wish life wasnt so hard  
But it is and it scars  
Somebody save me from the bloody tears of misery  
Oh oh

You don't know me  
You can't see inside  
You can't see she  
The feelings I hide

You wish you knew me  
You wish I was known by you  
But you don't know me  
But I bet I probably know you

Im more complicated than most people  
I know it's hard to understand  
I know I'm just kind of like a pupil  
And I'm just like dark sand

Somebody save me from the bloody tears of misery  
Oh whoa oh  
Im not doing good I'm feeling bad  
Im feeling really really sad  
I cut my wrists to feel better  
But it only helps a little  
I am mad like a feather  
But im stuck in the middle  
I wish life wasnt so hard  
But it is and it scars  
Somebody save me from the bloody tears of misery  
Oh oh"

The crowd is roaring and is unprepared for the amazing bridge.

"I WON'T STOP!  
DON'T CALL THE COPS!  
IT'S NOT MY FAULT!  
THAT EVERYTHING SUCKS!

I HATE MY LIFE!  
I WANNA DIE!  
I'M GONNA CRY!  
AND I CAN'T LIE!

I'M GONNA TELL YOU HOW I FEEL!  
I'M GONNA TELL YOU LIKE A SEAL!

Somebody save me from the bloody tears of misery  
Oh whoa oh  
Im not doing good I'm feeling bad  
Im feeling really really sad  
I cut my wrists to feel better  
But it only helps a little  
I am mad like a feather  
But im stuck in the middle  
I wish life wasnt so hard  
But it is and it scars  
Somebody save me from the bloody tears of misery  
Oh oh"

I heard the loudest cheers I've ever heard in my life, I lied over and my friends were happily sobbing. And i knew I was on my way to famousness.


	8. Chapter 8

After the show a old dude came up to me and sayed stuff to me

"Hey you sexy emo girl, do you want a record deal?" He asked me oldly

"Omfg Yeah!" I yelled, I excitedly signed the paper without even reading it and I was emoically happy

"OMG YOUR WILL BE FAMOUS!" Samus exclaimed at me in a black voice

Then we went to the recording studio, we were about to go in when i realized that it was the same record label as 21 pilots was in! I looked in and saw Link recording a song, but Zelda was mind controlling him, I listened close and realized that OMG IT WAS A POP SONG FEATURING ARIANA GRANDE!

"Wow! Good job on that remix of no tears left to cry, link!" Said ariana faggotly

"Yeah!' Zelda said as she started kissing and doing sex to him. She had dressed him in gay ass popular person clothes, I was disfusted.

They left the studio and walked by us

"I hate you because I'm evil and a bitch and link is in love with me now not you HAHAHA!" Zelda said sistinerlly

"Lol we're the bad guys!" Ariana high fives in a pink voice then they left

I got into the booth crying my eyes out like water. I was so emotional so I decided to sing a song about Link.

"I'm sad and mad  
You were my boyfriend  
Im so not glad  
This is worse than toy bend

Your new girlfriend is a bitch  
She brainwashed you  
She's worse than an itch  
She's mean like nazi jew

I hate seeing you together  
It makes me really sad  
I wish that I felt better  
But it makes me mad

Im so sad I'm gonna cut myself  
Because I'm emo and goth  
I'm locked up in my cell  
But I can't stop loving you because your hot

Chorus:  
You broke up with me  
And i was mad  
You broke up with me  
And i was sad  
You broke up with me  
And I'm unglad  
You broke up with me  
And it feels so bad  
I love you but you're with a prep bitch  
And it makes me cry like a dead fish

Your girlfriend is a slut  
She's a gay fag  
She sucks butt  
She's just like a bag

She's uglier than me  
But you dont know  
Because you can't see  
That she's a how

She is a whore  
I hate her  
She's like a store  
She's like a paper

She's a bat with rope  
She's a stupid retard  
She's a magic goat  
She's a a pillow tarp

Chorus:  
You broke up with me  
And i was mad  
You broke up with me  
And i was sad  
You broke up with me  
And I'm unglad  
You broke up with me  
And it feels so bad  
I love you but you're with a prep bitch  
And it makes me cry like a dead fish

Bridge:  
No no  
I gotta go go  
She's dumb  
But I can't save you  
So I'll just tell you how I feel  
I'm gonna show you like a heel  
You aren't my boyfriend now  
That makes me sad wow  
But still you should know  
Your new girl is a hoe

Chorus:  
You broke up with me  
And i was mad  
You broke up with me  
And i was sad  
You broke up with me  
And I'm unglad  
You broke up with me  
And it feels so bad  
I love you but you're with a prep bitch  
And it makes me cry like a dead fish

Im so sad you broke up with me"

I looked in the studio and was crying.

"Peach that was so amazing and deep and emotional it's gonna be your first single!" Said the old guy

"OMG yay" said I.

He sent my new song to the radio and then we turned on the radio.

"And after this break, we will premiere Emma aka Enna aka Peach's new song You Broke Up With Me" said the announcer.

We all cheered and waited in anticipation.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok so I haven't updated in a fucking long ass fucking time but I'm back. My gay parents were being vagina fags and took my computer and phone and made me go to therapy and my therapist made me write stupid shit so if you got any weird messages from me it's because of that gay ass shit. I started 8th grade since I last uploaded and I finally had sex in real life but only with two guys because I'm not a fucking slutty ass whore bitch like Ariana Grande. So now my stories will be better with the sex scenes because I've did it in actuality. I have 3 black friends now and 2 of them let me say nigger now so I'm gonna start saying it again. One of the guys I had sex with was Naielly's (THE STUPID FUCKING BITCH WHO STOLE MY BFFS BOYFRIENDS LAST YEAR) new boyfriend that she got after Jessa's ex bf and I recorded it and showed her. HA FUCKING NIGGER CUNT WHORE I HATE THAT BITCH SO FUCKING MUCH AND SHE'S DEPRESSED NOW AND I HOPE SHE FUCKING KILLS HERSELF UGLY FUCKING SLUT WHORE BITCH I'M GONNA MAKE SURE HER FUCKING LIFE IS A LIVING HELL FROM NOW ON AND IF SHE GETS ANOTHER BOYRIEND I'LL HAVE SEX WITH HIM TOO! I HOPE THAT BITCH GOES BACK TO JAPAN WITH HER CHINA ASIAN ASS AND GETS FUCKING MURDERED! Shout out to Jessa for editing! I FUCKING LOVE YOU BITCH!

Then my song came on the radio and we all were happy. Right after it premiered it went #1 on every music chart everywhere and it sold millions of copies and that fucking cunt bitch Zelda was jealous of me. She walked up to me on the street with Brianna and Ariana Grande.

"The Grammys are tomorrow and you won't get any haha! I'm better than you!" she said uglyily.

"You're an evil bitch gay" I said protagonistically.

"Well I'm dating Link now so you lose" she said badly.

"Only because you brainwashed him and plus I can get a new boyfriend if I want to"

"Nuh uh!" said Brianna in her bitch faggot lesbian cunt voice.

Then Luke Hemmings from 5sos walked up and started to do sex with me. He shoved his huge dick penis up my ass and fucked me so hard I started bleeding and pounded my vagina on the concrete and then I sucked his dick while he licked my vagina and we came all over each other. Zelda and her bitch posse watched jealously. He started to fuck me so hard that I was screaming so loud that people in other countries could hear and even Naielly heard even though she was in China and it turns out she was dating him too but then he left her for me and she killed herself and everyone was happy and laughed.

Then me and Link got divorced and I married Luke that night but then he died right after and I was sad but still excited for the Grammys. I was invited to perform but so was Link aka Tyler Joseph but he was gonna perform without Marth aka Josh Dun because they weren't friends anymore because of Zelda bitch. Backstage before the show I had super hot dick sex with Marth and he came on my dress and turned it white.

"UH! UH! FUCK ME WITH YOUR HUGE COCK DICK! OH FUCK YES! UH! Uh! MOAN!" I screamed in a sex voice as he fucked me really hard and I sweated and came. (We're still just friends though, it was casual sex)

Then we went to our seats in the front row. Link opened the show and performed with Ariana Grande and they sang her gay ass faggot song "Thank You Next" which sucks and is also bad and gay. Then I got an idea!

"Omg I'm gonna sing my own better version of Thank You Next and make Ariretarda Grande look stupid and talentless" I said to Samus and Ness and Lucas and Marth and Sonic.

"Yes" said Samus

"Yes" said Ness

"Yes" said Lucas

"Yes" said Marth

"Yes" said Sonic

"Ok I will" I said in a hot gothic sexy emo voice that was also good sounding.

Then Brendon Urie presented my performance "Up next we are gonna hear from a new gothic emo artist who is nominated for every award tonight and is already one of the best artists ever and also is really sexy and hot. Please welcome Enna aka Princess Peach singing her version of Thank You Next by that ugly nigger Ariana Grande!"

I began to sing amazingly.

"Thought I'd end up with Mario  
But he was a gay fag  
Wrote some songs about Marth  
Now we're just friends like that  
Even had kids and got married  
And for Link, I'm so thankful  
Wish I could say, "Thank you" to Luke from 5sos  
'Cause he was an angel"

The audience got emotional at that part and cried because they know I actually meant it and Ariana Grande basically killed her boyfriend Mac.

"One taught me how to fight  
One taught me how to have sex  
And one taught me that Zelda is a cunt  
Now, I'm better than everyone  
I've loved and I've lost  
But that's not what I see  
So, look what I got  
Look what you taught me  
And for that, I say

Thank you, next (next)  
Thank you, next (next)  
Thank you, next  
I'm so fuckin' grateful for my ex  
Thank you, next (next)  
Thank you, next (next)  
Thank you, next (next)"

The audience cheered and cried and threw flowers at me and it was deemed the best performance in Grammy history.

"Alright you bitches now I'm gonna perform a new song!" I yelled as they cheered and said yes please. "It's called 'Depression'"

"I'm sad and mad  
I'm feeling bad  
Because I'm sad  
And I'm not glad

The worlds sucks  
The world fucks  
The world is not lucks  
It's bad like trucks

Everyone is stupid  
No one is cupid  
Dreams are not lucid  
Everyone is goo bitch

I wish I liked life  
But I want a knife  
This is bad strife  
I'm not a wife

I'm depressed  
whoa oh  
I'm obsessed  
whoa oh  
I'm depressed  
whoa oh  
I'm depressed  
whoa oh

I cut my wrists  
I'm emo and cool  
But I hate bitch  
And I also hate school

Music keeps me not dead  
My fave bands are unwed  
I could be dead instead  
But I'm just like lead

(Chorus)

I'm depressed and I wanna do suicide  
Im depressed and I want to die  
I'm depressed and I want to cry  
I'm depressed just like an apple pie

(chorus)"

I finished and everyone cheered and cried and clapped

Then Brendon Urie came back on stage and said "Enna aka Peach wins all the Grammys tonight for her amazing songs" Then he gave me my awards and we had sex on stage. Then link was so impressed by my talent that his brainwashing ended and he left Zelda and married me again and she was mad like the fucking bitch slut cunt nigger vagina she is. Me and Link started having sex nakedly. He fucked me so hard I was bleeding and plus I was on my period so it bleeded extra and everyone in the audience clapped and everyone was watching on TV too.

"Oh no! Zelda is trying to bomb hot topic! Said the cahsier from hot topic as she pointed at Zelda dlying away on her broomstick plane.

"WE HAVE TO STOP THAT NIGGER ASS WHORE!" I yelled

TO BE CONTINUED….


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: U MUTHER FUKERS ARE GAY AS FUCK! IM SICK AND TEIRED OF THE H8 THAT IM GET ON MY STORIE! IM WRITING A BEWTIFUL STORY WITH LOTS OF ACTSHON AND LOVE AND CONFLICT BUT U FAGGOTS R STILL FUKING HATING ON ME! IM ONE OF THE BEST AURTHERS ON THIS SITE AND ITS ABOUT FUCKING TIME U MOUTHER FUKERS AKCNOEWLEDGED IT! STUPID FUKING TROLLS! IM NOT EVEN GONA HAVE JESSA EDIT EVRYTIME ANMORE BC U GUYS STILL H8 ON ME ANYWAY. Plus ive been getting better at how to spelling. I LUV U JESSA BICH BTW. I HOPE U FAGS BERN IN FUKING HELL LIKE THE POPULER PREPY NIGER DICKS U R!  
Btw an lot of ppl say they've have been report my storys so if they get delete I will post them here:  
go 2 the account GOODWRITRE on arhive of our own  
so plz make sure u follow or save that profyle bc it will be wear I repost all my art 2.  
ALSO STOP FUKING SAYING IM RACIST I HAV BLAK AND ASHIN FRENDS SO IM NOT RASIST! SHUT UP U FUKING NIGGER GAYS! NIGGER DOESN'T MEEN BLACK IT MEENS STUPID! AND I ONLY MAKED FUN OF ASHIA BC OF THAT BICH NAEILLY. ASHINS RNT ALL BAD.

We waked in2 hot topic and seed Zelda. She was whereing a muslim outfit and holded a bomb bc she had become a tererist.

"im gong 2 blow up this whole place with my muslim bomb if link doesn't have sex to me right now!" Zelda screamed antagonisticly.

But then miraculisly Taylor Swift (I like her now bc after I herd her song called look wat u made me do and I liked it I lissend to all her other albums and theyre amazing and I love her so shes gonna b one of my friends in the storie now) flewed in on a horse and stole zeldas bomb and put it in a prep popular person store and killd a bunch of popular kids.

"Haha! U thot u could kill us but taylor is on our side now bc I like her music irl now!" I said to Zelda in a goth emo voice

"Haha I HAVE AN BACK UP plan" Zelda laffed mecanicaly

She brot in black guys with guns and they began to start 2 shewt us with guns but we doged the bulets and dint die bc were the main caracters. (IM NOT RASIST BY THE WAY I ONLY SED BLACK GUYS BC THEY KILL PPL MORE BUT NOT ALL OF THEM DO IM JUSTS SAYING THEY DO IT MORE SO STFU U SJW FAGS)

"HAHA U NIGGERS U SUCK U COUNT HIT US" yelled ness

The black guys start to cri and killd themselves and Zelda begun to cry 2

"oh no I loosed b cim a stupid bich and also a bad guy" she sed faggotly

We all walked ovr 2 her and raped her while beeting the shit out of her she was bleding from her vagina ass and mouth and nose. She eventually became died and we drag her body 2 jail

"THIS FUKING BICH NEED 2 GO 2 JAIL" sed me to the poleece. But then the poleece turned around and they was actually Ariana grande, briana, koopaling fan, halsiy (shes just halsy now and not Zelda anmore) sakira (her too) and Naielly

"HAHA were bad guys so were not gonna put her in jail were gon put u guys in jail 4 merder and rape" sed briana badily. They started to try to fite us but they were all week and culdnt compete with us and we brutaly killd all of them but then all of them including Zelda comed back 2 life and flyed away on a majic carpet bc they were all muslims now.

"HAHA WERE GOING 2 KILL EVRY EMO PERSIN IN DA WERLD AND U GUYS CANT STOP US BC WERE IN THE AIR HAHA" yelled koopaling fan gayily

Me and my frends gotted mad and were sad and mad.

"we have to stop them and I know how. We can put on a consert and tell ppl to kill them wen they see them!" sed Taylor goodily

"omg yas" sed samis

"what songs do u want me 2 sing emma aka peach?" said taylor in an ally voice

"I want u 2 sing delicate last kiss all 2 well, better then revenge, getaway car, style, out of teh woods, this love, and cleen" I said fanily "im srry that I dint give ur music a chanc b4 bc I only had herd shak it off on the radio and not liked it"

"its ok emma aka peech I 4give u b cur so amazing and pretty and talinted and perfect and im glad im frends with u now and not that fag bich Zelda" she replyd

"ok let get on the hors and go 2 preform the consert" sed link

"ya" sed us

TO BE CONINUED….


	11. Chapter 11

than all the ppl i dont like died the end


End file.
